Strategies that win
by babydoll1215
Summary: Kaiba is always one step ahead but when it comes to love will he have the right strategy? What will he do? Read and and find out. Please read the first chapter or you'll be seriously confused by it all later. Rated M because of later later chapters and serious cussing and slight violence. Plz read :))
1. Chapter 1: authors note

**A/N:** I'm one of those people that never read the authors notes but I advise you to keep reading this( authors note and of course read the story) because it will help you know a about my OC and her friends and this will explain where the story takes place and throughout the story my A/N will help summarize what's gone in and a little explanation to some confusing part. So yeah here's a little lay out towards all the whens, who's, and all the in between:  
The story takes place 1 year AFTER the the fifth and finale season of Yu-GI-oh! Ended, so Atem has been put to rest, the gang is safe, evil has gone away, and it's pretty much a mystery as to what happened after they all left Egypt ( reason why I wrote this -to give y'all what I imaged that happened afterwards-) so not much has changed, the gang still duels and lives life, and Kaiba is still obsessed with being #1 only thing that's changed is no more crazy people tryin to destroy the world. Now onto the basics of some of my OC's:  
**Melony "Blue" Snow:**  
Age- 25  
Appearance- ( basically she's like a way hotter Megan Fox-like in 2007, before all the plastic surgery- would be the easiest way to explain it)  
She has long hair (to her belly button) jet black hair with sexy royal blue eyes, full red lips, and a body that's to die for that is toned and has a sun kissed tan. She always wears outfits that are very sexy(but not slutty) rocker/biker look( aka always got some form of leather on) that ALWAYS consists of royal blue and black(one reason her name came about; she's always wearing blue)  
Personality: loud, out spoken, quick temper, very loyal, very playful, slightly manipulative, can be bitchy

**Ashley "Red" Hampton:**  
Age: 26  
Appearance: (kinda like a Eva Marie look and body-as said it's easier to describe how they look if u have a basic idea in your head-)  
She has long firey red hair with emerald green eyes, very tall and a kinda muscular(not in a gross way more if a sexy way) body that has a sexy tan. She likes to dress like a 50's pin up doll (her clothes are usually either black or white to not offset her hair)(name because of her hair)  
Personality: bubbly, loyal, kind if air headed, slow tempered, playful

**Trever "Trev" Grant:**  
Age: 26  
Appearance: (Like a Chris  
"Drama" Pfaff) he has short brown hair with hazel eyes and a lanky but strong build covered in tattoos. He has a sexy biker badass fashion sense with somewhat tan skin.  
Personality: loud and playful he has a lot of patience but when he blows it takes a lot to stop him.

**William "Will" Rose:**  
Age: 29  
Appearance: (a very Jax Teller look from Sons Of Anarchy) he had shaggy blonde hair with serious black eyes and he has a tall strong muscular build that is covered in tattoos and a slight tan. He dresses usually in black and always has his worn out black leather jacket on. He gives off a very biker appearance and presence.  
Personality: quiet, serious but kind of sweet and very protective with a short temper.

**Ryan Grant:** Trev's older brother/Red's boyfriend  
Age: 28  
Appearance: (a Ian Somerhalder type) he has shaggy blackish brown hair with sexy light blue eyes. He has a muscular set build and a few tattoos and a good tan. He usually dresses in all black with a small touch of red somewhere.  
Personality: at times serious but usually very playful and carefree. He's very supportive and doesn't mind doing shitty jobs. He has a lot of patience for bullshit and had a slow temper but will blow from time to time. He's very loyal and very protective of Red

**Jacob "Jake" Smith:**  
Age: 29  
Appearance: (kinda looks like a  
Kelan Lutz type) he has short cut brown hair with warm brown eyes that always look observant like a hawk. He is an average tallish height with a broad chest and descent sets of muscles with a couple arm and back tattoos and kinda pale skin. He usually dresses causally and in neutral colors and always wearing his work boots and leather jacket.  
Personality: slow to anger, quiet, patient, very observant, very good t blending in(aka being not noticed) and loyal.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters: **( just their ages)  
Kaiba- 27. Out of school  
The gang- in school but it's last year( everyone except Yugi is 18, Yugi is 16)  
Mokaba- 14. In school.

So yeah there's my "note" sorry it took all chapter but I feel it might help is I explain all this now so it's not to confusing when the OCs come in and out of the story. We'll enjoy my fan fic. It's my first one so please don't be to harsh but Please do review :) Also let me know if I make Kaiba a little OOC because I'm worried I might and not see it. I wanna keep the YGO characters as much to their original selves as possible. Well that's all I gotta say for now it'll I feel my writing gets a little confusing also, I'm gunna do my best to upload a chapter a day so that therws no annoyig waiting so yeH :) . And before the story officially begins here's the disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-GI-oh! Or any of it's characters only the ones I made up. Also I don't own any sings mint ions or written into this story. So yeah I only hold rights to the OCs and the story line(to a degree I guess)  
Well not that that's over with here we goooooo... Lol  
Xoxo, baby doll1215


	2. Chapter 2: Duelist Championship

Kaiba sat in his office looking over papers when his little bother Mokaba came running in, without looking up from the document Kaiba said, "What is it Mokaba? As you can see I'm busy."  
Without a word the younger Kaiba walked over to the T.V next to the CEOs desk and turned it on and switched to the local news station. A picture of Maximillion Pegasus was being shown as the ditzy blonde board caster reported,  
"Yesterday evening Maximillion Pegasus was officially pronounced dead at 4:35 p.m due to liver failure caused from a life time of drinking. Now the question on everyone's mind is, who did he leave to be the next CEO for his world known company Industrial Illusions. Many say he left his niece, and closest relative Melony Snow as his heir, and just as it so maybe we have Miss. Snow here at our studio for a one-on-one interview pertaining her uncles death and the future of his company. So stay tuned to find out what's in store for Industrial Illusions."  
The news went to commercial so Mokaba put the T.V on mute so Kaiba could think without distraction. For a few moments Kaiba just sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest while he was in deep thought. With his famous smirk he got up and walked towards Mokaba who sat in a chair by the T.V. once he was closer to the T.V he said,  
"I can honestly say I'm glad that fool is gone now he will no long be in my way." The commercials ended and the reporter came back on the screen, "Mokaba turn the volume back on and let's see what this Snow girl has to say." He continued as he took a seat next to his brother to watch the interview.  
The blonde broad caster was now siting in a chair smiling as she said,  
"Now I'd like to present Miss. Melony Snow", at that a beautiful woman walker on stage, she had silky black hair that she had in graceful waves that reached her stomach, she had a sun kissed even tan that made her royal blue eyes (that were rimmed in a seductive black smokey eye) look even more stunning and full nude colored lips that showed off a dazzling white smile and she wore a royal blue sleeve-less button up top that was tucked neatly into a high wasted knee length black pencil skirt and black 6-inch heels. Over all Kaiba had to admit that she was very stunning. When the girl reached the reporter they shook hands and she sat down in the chair beside the blonde. And then the interview began.  
"Miss. Snow it's an honor to have you here with us" the reporter said in a suck-up voice.  
"Thank-you it's good to be here and answer any question you have pertaining my uncles death and his company," Snow said with a beautiful voice with an accent that was obviously American.  
"Alright down to business, many are wondering if you are now the CEO of Industrial Illusions since you are Mr. Pegasus' closest relative. Is it true? And if so what do you have in store for the company?" The reporter asked in a slightly serious tone.  
"Yes, as of right now I am executive CEO of Industrial Illusions ,but it won't be for long." She answered. When the reporter gave her a confused look she began to elaborate, "My uncle knew I had no interest in his company - considering I have no business experience at all and I'm only 25 and have no want to run a company over enjoying being young- so as his dying wish he devised a plan that would decided the new CEO and until that person is chosen I will hold the position so that no one else will take it and go against my uncles wishes."  
"And what is this plan to choose the new CEO? If you don't mind me asking of course" the reporter asked curiously as she leaned in slightly towards .  
"I don't mind at all. The plan is the whole reason I came to this interview in the first place," she answered with a polite smile, "As I already stated I have no interest in running my uncles company, I am only in charge so that nothing bad happens till a new CEO is chosen. My uncle wanted someone that shared a love for gaming and was the best at it to run his empire so in his final days he devised a plan in how to chose that person in the best way he knows how with the game he loved the most, a Duel Monsters Tournament." Snow said with a smile.  
"A tournament? Like Duelist Kingdom?" The reporter asked in awe.  
"Sort of. This tournament will house the best 40 duelists around the globe and they will compete for the executive CEO position at Industrial Illusions, but my uncle wanted to put a little twist on it. Unfortunately I cannot say what the twist is till the day of the tournament, but what I can say is it will be very interesting to see." she explained. The more she said the more Kaiba knew he would win.  
"So what your saying is that whoever wins the tournament will be the new CEO?" The reporter asked. Snow nodded in response. "Well that is one amazing prize. Is there any details you can tell us? When will it start, who will attend, where will it be?"  
"There are some things that I can say. The tournament will start two weeks from now and as I said we will be inviting 24 of the best duelists in the world as we are also allowing those duelists to bring one guest along with them. Also we know that the media will be trying very hard to get a scoop about what's happening in the tournament so we will be allowing one journalist of out choosing from very country to attend . The tournament will take place on the Industrial Illusions cruise liner for three weeks. Any other information will be in the invitations that are being sent out today as we speak." Snow explained.  
"That is very fascinating . I would love to ask more, but unfortunately we are out of time. Thank-you for your time " the reporter said as she and Snow got out of their chair. After they shook hands Snow walked off stage. "Well you herd it here first, this new tournament will decided who is the new CEO. So get you sea  
legs duelists and look over your decks because the tournament is in two weeks." The show went to commercial and Kaiba reached over to the remote and turned off the T.V. He then got up and walked over to the windows begin his desk and looked out onto the Dominio sky line. Mokaba got up and walked up to his brother but before he could speak Roland walked into the office holding a large envelope.  
"Mr. Kaiba, I apologize for the intrusion, but a Messenger came by insisting you get this right away." Roland said as he set the envelope down on Kaibas desk. Kaiba turned around from the windows an picked up the envelope and then sat down in his black leather chair and began opening it.  
"Do you think it's a invitation to the tournament?" Mokaba asked as he watched Kaiba look at the Golden piece of expensive paper.  
"It is" was all Kaiba said as he began to read it.  
"What does it say big brother?" Mokaba asked.  
"It reads, 'Seto Kaiba you are invited to attend Industrial Illusions new Duel Monsters tournament, Duelist Championship. Winning the tournament will give make you the new CEO of Industrial Illusion. You are permitted to bring one guest of your choosing. The tournament will begin, June 12, 2013 on Industrial Illusions new grande cruise liner for 14 days. Boarding will start at 12:00p.m at Domino Harbor dock 5. We ask if you choose to attend to be on time or you shall be left behind. Also if you choose to attend we ask you to bring a few things with you, as follows: your best cards, duel disk, all the things you need it 14 days and formal outfit that represents your rarest card(be creative but keep in mind to not be gaudy and keep it in a formal aspect) and have your guest have a formal outfit of your signature color. This tournament will also be a relaxation for duelists. The cruise is acquitted with swimming areas and dueling platforms and many gyms so brig what you feel you may need. And all dinners will be formal so bring chlorine for dining. We hope you will be able to participate in the tournament, it will be a once in a lifetime opportunity.'" Kaiba read, "Roland clear my schedule for the tournament"  
With that Roland left the office and Kaiba got back to looking over his paper work.  
"So we are going big brother?" Mokaba asked  
"Yes Mokaba, it's getting late so go on home I'll be there later tonight" Kaiba answered. Mokaba turned and left to go home quietly. Once Mokaba left Kaiba relaxed in his chair and began thinking about all that is needed to be prepared for him to win the tournament.


	3. Chapter 3: finding his room

Two weeks later.

A huge crowd was at the Domino Harbor waiting for access onto the Industrial Illusions cruise ship. At the ohead of the crowd was Seto Kaiba and Mokaba with Roland behind them holding their luggage. Also in the crowd were many familiar duelist, some from Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and KC Grand Championship. Along with the duelists were many guests and annoying journalists, there appeared to be over 100 people waiting to board the ship.  
Impatiently, Kaiba checked his white gold Rolex for the third time in 10 minutes. When the clock finally struck 12 a suited man appeared at the top of the loading dock of the ship. When the crowd noticed him everyone got very quiet waiting to see what he would say.  
"Thank-you for attending Duelist Championship. Now it is my greatest honor to present your hostess, Miss Melony Snow!" The suited man announced at the crowd began to clap and cheer when Miss. Snow walked into view.  
She had completely lost her professional appearance she now looked like the younger 25 year that she was. She had replaced her neat blouse and pencil skirt with a royal blue bando bra like top that crossed and wrapped around and under her chest, and meeting just below the top was a high wasted black flowing skirt that was short at the front(just above her knees) but longer in the back(to her mid shin) accompanied with a white belt and 6inch white ankle strapped heels. She was even more stunning than she was during her interview. When she reached the suited man he handed her a microphone so everyone could hear her properly.  
"It's good to see all of you have made it. Before I began anything I'd like to introduce my friends and colleagues," she began. She turned to her left and motioned towards five people coming towards her. One was a girl with fiery long red hair looking like she just came off of a 50s pin-up tattoo, the other four were men, one with blonde hair and the other three with brown all looking Trouble makers." Now down to business, all of you have received a certain colored invitation and that color will decided where you sleep and where you have access to , also for duelists when you duel. All journalist have been given copper colored paper, there is a elevator in the main hall with copper doors, you will each be given a copper colored access key, it will allow you to use said elevator which gives you access to your floor,the main recreational floor an dueling arena. Duelists, 32 of you have been given bronze invitations, you and your guest will also soon revive a access card that gives you access to your floor and all public areas, seven duelist have received silver invitations just as bronze you and your guest will get a access card for your personal elevator. Now one of you has received a gold card and just like all the other you will get a card to access your elevator that gives u access to the recreational floor, your floor and the dueling arena. All journalist will follow Ryan and Jacob" she said then gestured towards two of the brunettes, "Bronze duelist will follow Trever and William," she gestured towards the lat brunette and the blonde, "Silver you will follow Ashley," she then gestured towards the red head that was holding hands with one of the brunettes, "and gold you will follow me. We will give you your cards, show you where your rooms all are you then have the rest of the day to explore the cruise floors that you have access to. If you are found where you are not allowed to be you WILL be taken off this ship immediately. Now all duelists come up the ramp and have your invitations ready so we can give you your card. After that journalists, you will do the same." With that the 40 duelists came up the large ramp onto the ship then walked towards their guide. When the Kaiba brothers reached Miss. Snow she had the suited man take their luggage from Roland who then turned and left. Miss. Snow took Kaibas' invitation and gave him two gold colored cards in return she then said while giving a sweet smile,  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba, it's good to know you've decided to attend, now follow me and I'll show you and your brother to your rooms." With a nod Kaiba began to follow her as she walked into the ship, it was utter silence and the Kaiba brothers and Miss. Snow walked down the main hall towards the golden elevator at the end of the hall as they walked Mokaba started to look around and see what was visible in the rec. floor, Miss. Snow and Kaiba noticed the young boys curiosity so to help the boy Miss. Snow said,  
"This floor has all things to entertain everyone in between duels, there is a indoor pool, arcade center, gym, two studies, kitchen, a large dinning room for dinners and a large sun deck. Everyone on the boat has access to anything on this floor at all hours." Miss. Snow pulled out a golden card when they reached the elevator and swiped it down a card slot and the doors instantly opened. Once they were inside she pressed a button that read "Gold" and the elevator then began to move up.  
"Why was my brother the only one to get a gold card?" Mokaba asked  
"Well, we knew Mr. Kaiba wasn't to fond if the other duelists and he is a powerful man so we saw it fit to give him a room in the private floor." She said while giving the boy a sweet smile that he easily returned.  
"Is anyone else staying on our floor? He couldn't help but ask.  
"Yes, my friends and I are also staying there. And since it's a private floor we get some cool stuff of our own to keep us entertained so we don't have to share or wait in the recreational floor." Knowing the boy would want to know what was there she answered his unasked question, "our floor has a outdoor pool and two hot tubs, a gym with a adjoined spa, a personal study and a kitchen. And all the rooms have gaming systems hooked up to your televisions." As she finished talking the doors opened and they walked out of the elevator and down the hallway towards the main hall where they could clearly see the pool outside to their left and a series of doors to their right. The tan walls had different pictures of powerful duel monsters hung up and the names of the people she had introduces on the loading deck were engraved on each one of the doors with a type of drawing also engrave on it, one had a motercycle, one had a flower design and one had a fire design. As they walked Mokaba noticed one door with a name he didn't know that had a dragon engraved on it, "Who's Blue?" He asked curiously. Miss. Snow stopped walking when she heard his question. She and Kaiba walked back to where he was looking at the beautiful dragon engraving on the door.  
"That'd be me, it's what I've been called since I was little," she answered with another smile as she touched the engraving.  
"Blue?" Kaiba asked, speaking for the first time since arriving at the cruise. "Why?"  
With a slight laugh she answered, "you'll have to figure that out for yourself Mr. Kaiba." And with that she turned away from her door and continued walking down the hall where the Kaiba brothers rooms were. They came upon two doors across from each other both with 'Kaiba' engraved on them, but the one on the right had a blue eyes white dragon engraved on it.  
"Here are your rooms," Blue said, " also at 7 pm is dinner, it's mandatory ,and make sure you wear your 'rarest card' outfit Mr. Kaiba and Mokaba make sure you wear your outfit of your brothers signature color. Until then the time is yours to do as you please."  
With that she turned and left the Kaiba brothers at thier rooms and walked down to her room and went inside. Not paying attention to Blue leaving Seto Kaiba went into his room followed by Mokaba.  
His room had gun-metal grey walls, thick dark purple curtains, and smooth obsidian flooring. In the middle of the back wall was a huge king bed that was decked out with black silk sheets, and deep purple and white pillows with a purple canopy that was tied at the four bed posts. On the left side of the room was set up with a black leather couch, rectangle glass coffee table and a 42' plasma t.v that hung on a dark stone wall. On the right side of the room was two sets of doors, one lead to a large walk-in closest where his clothes were already hung up. Next to the closet was a bathroom walled with black tile and white grout an one walls was made entirely of different prices of broken mirror, there was a huge sauna shower made of non-steam glass and all the other things expected to find in a bathroom. The room was an exact replica of Seto Kaibas room back at his mansion.  
"It appears I'm going to have to hire new maids" Kaiba said coldly, as he sat down on the couch and pulled out his brief case to work on his dueling strategies for the tournament. Knowing his brother wouldn't want to be disturbed Mokaba left the room and was going to go into his till he noticed Blue leaving her room.  
"Hey Blue where are you going?" He called. Hearing Mokabas voice she stopped walking and turned around and answered with a sweet smile,  
"To the study to hangout with my friends. Would you like to come?" Mokaba nodded and ran up towards her and they then began walking down the hall, past the hall where the elevator was, toward the pool doors, then turn left down the nearby hall where the sounds of laughter was coming from the study. When they reached the huge double doors Blue pushed them open to reveal the study. It was about the size of Kaibas bedroom, it had a whole of windows and the rest of the walls were covered in bookshelves filled with books. Hal of the study had couches and reading chairs and the other half had two long tables with chairs. Siting on the couches were Blues friends. When they noticed her and Mokaba they motioned them over.  
"Hey guys, this is Mokaba." Blue introduced when she reached the them.  
"Hey sweetheart, I'm Ashley, but everyone calls me Red," a redheaded girl with pretty green eyes said "and this is my boyfriend Ryan" she gestured towards the dark shaggy haired light blue eyed guy who's lap Ref was sitting on.  
" Hey little man, I'm Trever but you can call me Trev." A short haired, hazel yes guy said while he was sprawled out on the couch next to Red and Ryan's chair.  
"And that is Will," Blue said, pointing at the blonde haired slightly scary guy who was lounging in another one of the reading chairs, " and that quite giant is Jake." Pointing towards the tall buzz cut guy who was siting in another chair next to Will. "Come'on and sit down" Blue said as she sat down on one of the couches and tucked her feet under her body. Mokaba walked over and sat next to Blue feeling slightly awkward.  
"Hey aren't you related to Seto Kaiba?" Will asked in a deep voice.  
" Yeah, Seto's my big brother." Mokaba answered in a happy voice.  
"Hey Blue do we have to go to dinner? It's gunna be soooooo boring. Like can't we just stay here as chill till it's time for the show?" Red asked while giving a pouting face.  
"Yeah. It's mandatory and just because we aren't duelist doesn't me we are exempt from the events. Sadly, the dinner will be two hours long before the show even starts to being and don't complain you knew this tournament would be boring but yet you here" Blue answered "speaking of bored, let's do something fun till it's time to get ready ready for dinner."  
With a smile Trev jumped up off and said loudly with a lot of enthusiasm  
"I have a idea, let's party!"  
Everyone laughed and nodded their heads at the idea and within minutes they had music blaring and they were all dancing and laughing even Mokaba was having an amazing time hanging out and dancing with Blues friends.. Little did they know Kaiba was see all this when he was passing by, smiling slightly at how happy his little brother was.

_Mokaba deserves to have some fun maybe me and him can bond some while we are here_, Kaiba thought as he was walking back towards his room.


End file.
